Playing House
by dany08
Summary: Meredith is going to be in New York for a couple of days. She leaves her kids to Amelia and Owen. Can looking after the kids make them realize they want this kind of life with each other permanently?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I don't have any beta readers at the moment, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Hopefully you will enjoy this story and have a fantastic time reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognized in this story.**

 **Thanks.**

She is beyond exhausted. Her entire body basically feels like jell-o. Working a full 48-hour shift with barely any rest is probably not the best idea in the world but because she can't bring herself to go home to a huge, empty house, she did it. When she's here it just feels so lonely and empty, she feels like she is going crazy with the eerie silence of it all. But tonight, she was basically commanded to go home and to get some rest because apparently she is very cranky when she's tired.

Lying in the couch with only the sounds of crickets and various other creatures to entertain my thoughts, I started to rethink my decision. For the world of me, I don't understand why I bought the house from Meredith. I should have known that living in a huge house alone in the middle of nowhere is a terrible idea. Firstly, because everywhere I look, there is a reminder of what it used to be- a family home filled with the sound of laughter, babbling words from a child and mindless conversation between adults who are utterly in love with each other but now all of that is gone . And I can still feel the pain like it just happened yesterday and not a year ago which makes the idea of coming home even more dreadful. The second reason why this is a terrible idea, is that bad things happen when I am left on my own devices. Seriously, my mind just keeps buzzing and it doesn't want to stop thinking so I just go with the flow and do crazy things as to entertain myself or to stop the pain and from previous experiences it always end badly. I think if I force myself I can probably conjure up a million different reasons, on why buying this McDream house is a terrible idea.

Even if I can come up with all those reasons, the only thing that matters now is that all those reasons are vetoed by the ones that matters. Deep down I know that I bought the house because even though it hurts to be reminded of him, this house is the only physical thing that I have left of him. I know that there are multiple other things that he left behind but I think this house, is the one I want the most. Because the house, makes me feel like my big brother is still there embracing me and protecting me from the world through the strong foundation of the house he helped create. And besides, this way the house still remains in the family so Zola and Bailey and Ellis can still have the chance to visit the place they once called home built by their father for them with a promise to keep them safe and to feel loved by family.

The ultimate reason I bought the house, is something that I don't want to admit to myself, not yet anyway because I don't think I am ready for anything that big and one sure to be an emotional roller coaster ride. I think that deep down, I am hoping to one day, bring this house back to what it used to be when Derek was still here- a family home filled with the sound of laughter, babbling words from a child and mindless conversation between adults who are utterly in love with each other.

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought me out of my reflective thoughts. I stood up from the couch and starts walking to the door, wondering who could it be given that its 10 o'clock at night. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Owen standing there with a nervous and unsure smile on his face. And it wasn't that I was shocked to see him because if anyone will see me at this hour it will be him. I was shocked because of the fact, that he has my nieces and nephew with him. Zola and Bailey are both at his side in their pajamas, basically leaning on him with Owen just the only thing that's stopping them from falling over. And on his arms is Ellis, peacefully asleep without a care of what is happening right now.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Something came up and can I explain after the kids are settled." He replied.

"Yes, sorry. Come on in." I took Ellis from him, so he can usher the other two inside.

"You can put them in their old rooms; most of their old things are still there." "Okay"

While he was doing that, I took Ellis to Meredith and Derek's room because I know that her cradle is still there. Most of the kids' things are still here because Meredith insisted on buying new furniture for her house and when she offered to pack up the kids' things I declined saying that it will make babysitting much more convenient that way.

I waited in the kitchen for Owen. I saw him coming but instead of walking towards me, he walked towards the door and I was very confused. But he immediately said, "I'll be back; I just need to get the kids' stuff in the car." I just nodded in response.

When he came back, he was carrying three different backpacks; he looked like one of those fathers who carpool their kids around everywhere. He set the bags down on the couch and made his way over.

As he was walking, I look through the fridge which is basically empty except for some water and soda.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have water, soda pops and a juice box" I asked.

"Just water please, thank you." He replied. I took out the bottle and two glasses from the cupboard and filled my glass and his.

"Here you go, now tell me why are you here with three very sleepy kids in tow this late at night"

"I was about to end my shift, when Meredith paged me and asked if I can do her a favour. Seeing as I was about to go home anyway, I went ahead and talked to her."

"Wait, I thought Mer, was not working tonight"

"She wasn't but she is on call and she was needed for an urgent surgery."

"That's why the kids are in pajamas" "Yes"

He continued on, "Anyway after the surgery, Meredith got a phone call asking her if she can come speak to a conference in New York."

"Okay, still does not answer my question."

"I'm getting there. And don't interrupt until I'm done. She is called to replace a speaker that backed out because of some family emergency. Initially, Mer declined because she has no one to leave her kids but Webber persuaded her because this conference is a huge deal its good for her career and for the hospital to and its true because general surgeons from around the world are coming to New York for this conference which last for three days."

"I think I'm starting to see where this is headed."

"Yeah, Mer called you to ask if you are able to take the kids but apparently you didn't answer"

"Oh, my phone died on my way home."

"That's when she asked me, if I could take the kids and I said yes"

"You said yes?" "Yeah, I did"

"And you decided to bring them here?"

"I did, the trailer is no place for three children and besides I told Mer, that I'll enlist your help." When he said this, his eyes are now filled with doubt, like his wondering if he did the wrong thing. The next thing that came out of his mouth is basically a nervous blabber.

"But, if you don't want to I can just find a hotel, it's no worry most hotels cater for kids. And I'm sorry for the assumption, its just that.."

"Owen, it's okay. The kids are most welcome and so are you."

"Thank you." He smiled at me and I smile back. I can see the relief in his eyes. And so I started laughing because of how nervous he was, it's cute.

He asked "What so funny?" "Nothing" which only made me laugh a little more. After a while I managed to calm myself.

Then I asked "So when is she leaving?"

"Tonight" "That is very last minute."

"It is, the conference starts the day after tomorrow and they asked if everyone could arrive a day before."

"Okay. So we will basically have the kids for the next three days."

"Yeah". We just looked at each other with a smile one. We are both excited for the next couple of days but also a little nervous because this definitely has potential to shift everything and it can kick start my roller coaster ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of a crying baby woke me up from my deep slumber. At first, I was trying to think where that sound could possibly be from because it has been a while since Meredith's kids stayed over. Then, that's when the events of last night came back to me, Owen bringing the children over because Mer is on a plane to New York. I looked to my right and can still see Owen sleeping. Another loud wail is heard through the baby monitor. So I got up and wiped the grogginess from my eyes. I walked towards the room Ellis is currently staying where she is pushing the limits of her lungs very generously.

As I saw her with big fat tears down her face, I picked her up and started rocking her back and forth while babbling some nonsense words to soothe her. After a while, she still has not stopped crying so I started singing a lullaby that I remember my dad used to sing to me when I was sick, it's one of the only vivid thing I remembered off him and when he died, Derek used to sing it to me when I have nightmares and when I cry because I miss our daddy. The crying eventually started to subside. Looking down, I can see Ellis looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes that she shares with her father and me. Sometimes looking at her is painful because her eyes just keep reminding me of him but it is also the reason that she holds a special place in her heart even though I love all of Derek's kids equally.

I then started talking to her, "you know you look so much like your daddy when he was a baby, same eyes and those cute and chubby cheeks of yours." Then to my surprise, Ellis smiled up at me making my heart burst with happiness and love for this little person in my arms. Looking at her, I can't help but wonder, what it would be like if the baby I was cradling is my own with the same blue eyes but maybe instead of the signature dark locks of the Shepherds it would be auburn like her father's. I need to stop. This train of thought is dangerous territory because I am not even sure of what we are these days. I have to be better before I even consider any of these thoughts because if there is one thing I don't want to epically screw up, that is Owen.

"Hey" I turned towards the voice and saw Owen standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long, I got up when right after you left I was about to come here but Bailey was crying from a nightmare." As he was talking, he slowly walked towards me until he was standing right there in front of me.

"What? Is he okay? I can't believe I didn't hear him cry" I was worried for Bailey and disappointed in myself because I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my nephew's cries.

Owen understanding the tone of my voice placed his hands on my arms. And with a gentle tone like he was consoling a child said, "Don't blame yourself for not hearing him, he was just sniffling, if I didn't pass by his room I probably wouldn't have heard him." I looked at him and smiled- a thank you for knowing.

"Is he okay? Has he gone back to sleep?"

"Yeah, it was just one of those common children nightmares. I talked him through it and he fell right back to sleep."

"Thank you, what time is it?" "It's just past 3 o'clock; we should get back to sleep, because we will need a lot of energy to keep up with three very active toddlers."

"That we should" As I was about to put Ellis back down, I started to hesitate because after hearing her cry like that I don't want to leave her all alone in this huge room. Owen, ever the observant person, noticed my hesitation.

"Do you want to move the cradle in your room?" I turned to him and the look in his eyes was very loaded filled with understanding and adoration something that I don't get very often from people but even then I don't feel the same things as I am now feeling when he is looking at me like that. That single look is making me feel every nerve ends in my body. I know its super cliché but with that look any woman with a heart will go straight back to when they were sixteen, feeling all mushy and girly. I had to look away to stop myself from saying something stupid.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "yes, that would be great."

I walked out of the room with a peacefully asleep Ellis in my arms, with Owen right behind me carrying the cradle to my room.

Once we reached my room, Owen placed the cradle by my side of the bed. After he smoothed out the pink fairy blanket that Ellis can't sleep without, I slowly put her down making sure not to wake her again. On the other side of the cradle is Owen, who is subtly throwing glances my way, to which I was trying to avoid because I don't think I'm ready yet to look into his eyes again. And as I put her down, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. And I said "sleep tight, princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and support that you guys have given this story and me. Hopefully the story won't disappoint you all.**

 **Thanks.**

The constant, sharp ringing of my phone woke me up from my slumber. Still, half-asleep and cursing whoever is calling at this early hour, I patted my hand around the table, to get to my phone which is increasingly getting louder. I placed my phone against my ear, and then cleared my throat removing the traces of sleep in my voice.

"Hello, this better be good."

"It's Meredith." This made me sit up straighter and instantly clearing the fogginess off my brain.

"Mer, sorry" I felt movement at my side, looking over I saw that Owen is up and looking at me with a questioning gaze. I just shrugged in response.

"No, it's okay. I'm just calling about the kids because I didn't get the chance to talk to you last night."

"Sorry about that my phone died. The kids settled in fine last night and they are currently still asleep."

"That's good, thank you for agreeing to this especially on short notice."

"It's okay; I have no plans anyway. Are you in New York?"

"Yes, just landed a few minutes ago on my way to the hotel now. I just called in first to make sure everything's good."

"You have nothing to worry about. We'll take care of them" I was looking at Owen while saying that. And he just smiled at me nodding in response.

"I know you will and thank Owen for me." "I will."

"Anyway, I have to get off the phone soon but you will find the kid's schedule in Zola's bag. Today because it's Sunday, they have nowhere to be at."

"Okay then I'll check that as soon as I can."

"I need to go but say hello to the kids for me."

"I will. And you enjoy your conference."

"I'll try. Bye."

The call ended, and then I placed my phone back to the table. I turned around and Owen is still giving me that questioning look.

"What did Meredith say?"

"She just wanted to check in on the kids and tell us their schedule. And she said thank you."

He smiled and said "Always happy to spend time with the kids."

"Yeah, they are just a bundle of happiness." We both chuckled at that because it is fairly accurate especially when they are all running around as if someone injected them with sugar.

The chuckling subsided and then we looked into each other's eyes. And then the mood changed. In this moment I realized it felt different than all the nights we spent together and waking up together because right now we were talking about kids instead of what happened the night before. And it makes it different because it's what couples with a family usually think of when they wake up. The look in his eyes, tells me he is thinking of the same thing.

The look opened up that sense of longing within me to start a family with someone. And looking at Owen, it makes it seem achievable, telling me to make it work and not to start packing and running to the other side of the country. These thoughts, made me flick my eyes down to his lips. And just like that, we started to lean in to each other. The kiss was soft and gentle but sometimes the gentlest kiss can make all the difference. And during the kiss, I was happy and content which doesn't come often this day. It's these moments that makes me even more determined not to screw things up and believe me I'm trying.

With our nose still touching and with a twinkle in his eyes he said "Good Morning."

And with the same amount of happiness I said "Good Morning to you too."

We broke out of our embrace and leaned against the headboard with our shoulders touching. For a moment we just enjoyed the silence because we both now it will not stay that long.

After a while I asked, "What time is it"

Looking at his watch, he replied "It's 0630 hours."

"We didn't get much sleep then, huh"

"Yeah, but we're surgeons we can handle it."

"Owen, believe me standing 8 hours in surgery with 3 hours of sleep is very doable but 8 hours with three kids with 3 hours of sleep is a different story."

"I'll take your word on that." I just turned my head and smirked at him as if saying you'll find out soon enough.

Like a switch has been flicked in my brain, I came to a sudden realization that made me bolt out of my bed as fast as humanly possible. My sudden movement surprised and confused Owen. I can see the questions swimming in his eyes.

I answered his questions while I was going about in my room looking for clothes and changing into them.

"I just remembered that I haven't gone to the grocery store in a while and I have nothing to feed the kids" What kind of aunt doesn't realize that there is literally nothing for her nieces and nephew to eat? I should have thought about this more clearly. Because of all my rushing around, I didn't notice Owen getting up and changing his clothes on until he came up in front of me and placing his hands on my arms causing me stop all my motions.

"Amelia, don't worry about the food. I'll go to the store and pick them up."

I interrupted him and said, "but..".

Before I can finish he continued on "you stay here because the kids are more familiar with you and so it's best if you're here when they wake up. I'll go and buy the food."

"Yeah, you're right. So Bailey and Zola eat basically anything maybe buy some milk, pancake mix, eggs, bacon and mac and cheese for lunch. Ellis is still on those baby foods, the ones in a jar you'll know it because the ages are written on the label but nothing solid and just anything else you can think of."

He replied "got it". Then we started walking to the front door.

When we reached the door he said, "I'll be back in an hour tops." Then, as if by natural instinct or reflex, he leaned down and kissed my cheek just before he opened the door and left. That kiss was just so natural, like one would see normal couples do every morning when they leave for work. I can't help but smile because it felt really good cheesy as it may sound. As I heard, his truck leave, the sound of bustling little feet can be heard from the hall. This is the perfect start to a beautiful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: I just want to say sorry for not updating anytime sooner. I was really busy with school and I kind of lost my train of thought on the story. I am really sorry.**

 **Now, I'm back and I'll try to post one chapter per week. Hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **Thanks**

Just as Owen left both Zola and Bailey came running in from the hall. They seem to have been running to catch up on Owen before he left because they both looked upset with the smiles on their faces slowly turning into a frown. On seeing this, I realized just how much Owen relates to the kids. It is probably because they have grown around him with him being Christina's husband so he must have been around a lot even before I became closer to him. And Owen is great with them so it is no wonder that the kids would want him around really.

Before those frowns turn into big crocodile tears, I approached them and gave them a hug each. Kneeling in front of them and with a reassuring smile on my face I said,

"Don't worry Uncle Owen will be back. He is just getting us breakfast."

Then Zola replied, "So he is not leaving us here?"

"No, sweetie he will be back then I'll make chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite."

The smiles on their faces are starting to show which makes me very happy for I don't like seeing them sad. But this is not the first time they have shown this kind of behavior before. Just last week when Meredith left them here because she had to go to work the kids started crying even before she left and when she eventually made it out of the door; I spent over an hour trying to soothe all three crying and screaming children. If they weren't Derek's kids I probably would have drove them all the way to the hospital and left them in day care. Then I realized why they are acting this way when Zola asked me that night, "What if mommy never comes back?" At the moment I realized that they were scared of losing someone they love and though they are still young and don't completely understand death, they know that their daddy is never coming back. And I understand how that feels because I felt the same way when my father died when I was just five years old, just a year or two older than they are now. So every time I see them frowning when a person walks out the door I try my best to reassure them that they will come back even though I know I can't keep that promise but they are just children they need hope in their lives.

After trusting my words that Owen will be back and that there will be pancakes they ran to the play pen and played among themselves. And I sat there for a while just observing them. Zola with her furrowed brow and pursed lips is concentrating on arranging her dolls around her tea set. Bailey with the same look on his face but instead of dolls, he has his focus on building Lego. Sitting here in a beautiful Sunday morning like this, is something I want to happen to me with my own kids playing with dolls and Lego. And this feeling is what keeping my sober and hopeful that there is something beautiful out there for me and it will only happen if I make it happen.

A new sound joined the harmonious track of the morning and it is coming from the baby monitor with Ellis' quiet babbling signaling me that she is ready to join us. Just before I left I told the older kids.

"I'll be right back, just picking up Ellis coz she wants to join us." They just nodded and continued on.

As I get to her room, I can see her playing with the mobile, trying to reach with her tiny little hands all the things swiveling above her. When I reached her cradled I looked down with a bright smile and greeted.

"Good morning, princess. How are you this beautiful morning?" She smiled that kind of smile where you can see her pinks gums which is always adorable on a baby. She then pushed her arms out towards me signaling me that she wants to get up and I happily complied. The whole time I was doing that she cooed at me which is always cute because they are clearly trying to communicate but we just don't understand. Before I left the room, I raised her up a little to smell her nappies to see if she needs changing and to my pleasant surprise she doesn't.

"Good girl. Now let's go join your siblings in the lounge."

For the next 30 minutes, the kids and I just enjoyed the company of each other. Zola cajoled us to play with her princess tea party and that lasted for a while until Bailey decided it was boring so he picked up his little toy car and just left. Zola was upset for a while but with a little sweet talk I got her and Bailey to race their cars around the house. While they were doing that Ellis is leisurely in her walker going anywhere she pleases as long as I can still see her while playing with the older kids.

The sound of the truck driving up made all of the kids drop what they are doing and with huge grins on their faces run up to the door awaiting for Owen to come in. Before they could get too close to the door I called out, "Don't stand too close to the door Uncle Owen won't be able to open the door if you are all standing too close." They immediately backed up because they know that if he can't open the door he won't be able to come in. I was standing with them on the other side of the door so that I can take the groceries from him because I know the kids will just ran into him.

And I was right because the moment Owen was through the door Zola and Bailey engulfed him in a big hug. Happily screaming, "Uncle Owen, you're back!" Even on her walker Ellis is jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. I simply smiled at him as a greeting then immediately took all the groceries from his hands seeing as the kids will not be letting go for a time. As I was walked away I can hear the kids shrieking so I looked back and saw that he is now carrying them. And I can hear them talking as I put the groceries away and start making the promised chocolate chip pancakes.

Owen with a clear tone of laughter in his voice said "Did you miss me?"

Eagerly they answered "Yes!"

"I missed you too but I got you most of your favorite food so may I be forgiven?"

Zola pretending to think and the said "Do you have chocolate wafers?"

"Yes I bought some, Princess Zola"

Zola immediately replied "YEAH! You are forgiven."

Owen threw the children on the couch causing them to shriek in laughter. Then little Ellis joined in. Owen immediately picked her up and started talking to her just like I did when I first took her out from the cradle. After a while Owen came and asked if I needed help and I said no but told him to just play with the kids. Therefore while I was cooking my background music was the chatter of joy and laughter. And that made me smile because this house is again filled with happiness.


End file.
